Captured
by jampom78
Summary: ok ok! i know the title sucks but thats all i can think of for now till later chapters come up. And this is going to be a Yaoi story later on and the rating will go up of coarse. and don't worry i will have the next chpater up in a day or so. so just pl
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ok i have another story wich i hope it will turn out to be good.*winks*  
BUT it is a Yaoi story! So if you don't like Yaoi then i suggest you get outah here!  
It will first take place in anciant egypt and the to present time. And also thhis is my first Yaoi fic so hopfully it will turn out well!  
....................................................................................................................  
  
Five thousand years ago a Pharaoh named Yami ruled Egypt. He was powerful and feard by so many. He loved to see the torture of others for his pleasure and order others around. And if they were to disobey him they would have a great punishment instored.   
  
He also had a way to call on any one that he need just by clapping his hands with out saying a word.   
  
As the Pharaoh stood out over his balcony from his room smelling the warm air,breathing it in and out of his lungs he watched the people of the city go about there daily lives below. For where he was standing he was visible to everyone below. And ofcoarse when he would be out there; most of the people would bow right away at the sight of him to avoid any possible punishment if he were to notice them not doing.   
  
But some would sometimes not notice or would just ignore him. But he didn't mind at times anyway.   
  
In the market place that was in the city every one noticed the Pharaoh and bowed right away.  
But like I said some would just smirk at the sight of him and just go about there business.  
Wich brings us up to a corner in the market where two dark figured guys are standing, pointing at talking abouth the Pharaoh.  
  
first figure: hmph! Look at him!Thinks he is all high and mighty!  
Well he wont ever see me bow to him!   
  
second figure: Yeah tell me about it! We have to get him some how!  
  
The two dark figures put there fingers up to thier lips ant start to think.  
*MeanWhile*  
On the other side of the city a young boy who looked like just another image of the Pharaoh but shorter, was playing with his friends outside.  
He just stood thier and laughed as he watched to of his friends wrestle each other to the ground from a silly arguement they had earlier; till his female friend broke the consintration(is that how you spell it?) as she shouted.... " Hey look guys the Pharaoh is out!" she pionted to the direction, wich were the little boys heads turned to as well.   
  
The other two friends who were fighting earlier stoped what they were doing and then they all bowed.   
No one said a word tell one of the friends spoke wich his name was Jounchi whisperd to his smaller friend wich was named Yugi.   
  
Jounchi: Hey Yug! He said as he nudged his friends shoulder.  
Yugi: Yeah?  
Jounchi: Why do we have to bow he can't see us from here right?  
  
Yugi thinks for a minute...  
Yugi: I guess we don't.  
  
Then Tristian stands up and starts to dance around mocking the Pharaoh.  
Tristian: Hey look at me! I'm standing! I'm Standing! Na nah nee boo boo!  
  
The Pharaoh looks over the distance as something caught his eye. He had to raise an eye brow at the sight of amusement as he saw the boy mocking him thinking that he wouldn't notice.  
*MeanWhile*  
Tristain: Haha! I'm standing! I'm standing! He continued to sing over and over out loud with his dance.  
His friends made a nervouse grin and a gasp as they finally stood up and tried to restrained there friend.  
Tea: Tristain you idiot! Are you crazy!  
  
Back at the palace the Pharaoh was still waching the chldren chase the other around in amusement. He still had his eyebrow raised but now he made a little smirk with his lips with a little laugh in it. Then he clapped to have one of his guards come up to him. Wich happend a minute later. "Yes my Pharaoh?" The guard questioned as he bowed.  
  
Pharaoh: I want you to bring me those 4 out there to me.   
He pointed as he exclaimed.  
  
Guard: Are you sure my Pharaoh? There just children.  
He replied with the raise of an eye brow.  
  
Pharaoh: You heard my order now do as I say! He commanded with his voice getting a little irritated.  
  
The guard swallowed a hard gulp down his throaght as he quickly bowed in forgiveness.  
"Forgive my my lord! Yes sir right away!  
With that he took off in a nervous run.  
  
Back to where the others were still chasing Tristian around, Yugi stoped in his tracks as he heard Tea gasp."UhOH!!"  
wich made the other two boys stop running as well. Then they both questioned;"What is it Tea?!"  
Tea: You goofheads! Great now we are going to be introuble now because here come a couple of guards galloping this way on thier camels!" she pointed out as she shouted angrily.  
  
Joey: You numbskull! He shouted at Tristain as he leaned over him.  
  
Yugi and Tea run up to them. Then Yugi orders."Hey what are doing standing here were going to be captured!"  
With Yugi not needing to repeat himself the four scurried off in a hurry.  
But the guards were half way up to them on thier camels as they started to run.  
Ofcoarse the other three were quick enough to run and hide. But poor Yugi was sweptt up by one of the guards as they road back to the palace.  
  
...........................................................................................  
ok i think ill stop thier haha!   
but dont worry i will have the next chapter up in a couple of days!  
*Winks*  
So please R/R this one!  
Thanks!  
Jaa ne! 


	2. Chapter 2!

Yugi: You forgot to say the disclaimer!  
A/N: Why? They should allready know that I don't own you.\\DARN IT!!! and I wish I did to then I would be rich and making my own stories air on tv instead of just writting them on here//   
*shrugs her shoulders* \\oh well//  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
Finally Yugi was being dragged to the palace with fear starting to grow in his eyes as he was approaching he thaught to himself\\Oh No! What is going to happen to me once I face the Pharaoh?!//  
  
The guard that had captured him had just now bruaght him to the pharaoh's throne room.  
"This is all we could capture your highness!" He explained as he threw the boy down on his face at the pharaohs feet. Wich he was now sitting at his throne.  
  
The young ruler raised an eyebrow as he stood up and walked down to see the boy.  
When the pharaoh approched him the guard pulled the boy up to his feet by the hair.   
Wich only made him whince in pain.  
"Show your ruler some respect slave!" the guared snarled.  
  
Then the pharaoh was walking side to side examining the boy in his taterd clothing.  
"What do you want me to do with him your highness?" The guard questioned.  
  
He thuaght for a minute as he continued to examine him.  
"Hmmmm..."   
" I want you to take him up and find him the best clothes that any servant could wear. I will make him my personal slave."  
  
The guard gasped.  
"But your highness surely you...."  
The pharaoh cut him off.  
"Are you dissobaying me?" He questioned him as he looked up into the guards eyes with a deathoning glare.  
  
The guard gulped. Then he threw himself at the pharaohs feet and kissed the floor and started to plea..  
"No No !! my Pharaoh! I never would please dont cut out my tounge! I will ne...." He was caught of again.  
"Good. Now take him up to be cleaned dressed." He stood up then bowd.  
"Yes oh great one!" Replied the guard.  
  
"And then I want you to to my room and keep an eye on him till I arive; then I want you to leave with out questioning is that clear!" He orderd.  
  
"Yes Sir" was all the guard said as he left with the boy draging behind him.  
  
After a while Yugi was dressed in the finest clothes a servant was allowed to wear.  
Yugi just sat on the floor weeping in the pharaohs room as the guard stoods by the door watching him.  
  
"I don't know why you are crying? You should even be lucky that you are sitting there."  
The guard smirked with the tone of disgust in his voice.  
Yugi looked up as he wiped a tear from his eye and ask in a stutering voice."wha.what do you mean?"   
  
The guard only smirked again when he said"Well I think if you didn't look like the pharaoh for one thing you would probably be allready be dead." He said with the pleasure in his voice.  
Yugi gasped."And pluss I think he only needed another one because he had his last one beheaded for trying to poison him." He finished.  
  
The Yugi questoned"Another what?"  
The guard just closed his eyes as he did another smirk with a smile mix in.  
"Ignorant child you are going to be his personal slave as if you didn't figure out yet. And you are only allowed to do as he orders from now on like the rest of us around here."  
  
The little Yugi just continued to sob a little more and continued to wipe his tears away as he sat on the floor. And the guard just continued to watch him till there was a knock on the door.  
He immidiatly opend it and another servant appeard but it was a women.   
  
The women looked over to the boy then back at the guard and had whisperd something in his ear then he left. And the women left as well. But a few minutes later the door opend again and this time it was the pharaoh. He walked in and had closed the doors behind him.  
  
Yugi then threw himself to the ground as he watched the pharaoh appraoch him.  
The pharaoh giggled"It's allright you have my permision to stand," He orderd as he helped him up to his feeet.   
  
"Th.Thankyou." He stutterd.  
The pharaoh raised an eyebrow at the shivering child as he questioned"Why do you quiver?"  
"I.Im So.Sorry my lord I dont intend to!" He pleaded.  
  
Yami just closed his eyes and let out a soft laugh as he placed his hands on the boys shoulders. Wich just made Yugi tense up.   
At that moment a knock was sounded at the door.   
  
Yami just let out a soft sigh and walked up to open it. It was the same women that had talked to the guard before. She had whisperd something to his ear so only he could hear.   
and when she was done she walked away once more after Yami gave her a nod.  
  
Yami then walked back to where Yugi was standing and told him this" I have some important business to take care of. You shall remain here at make yourself comfortable as you like. I will have a guard posted infront of the door to keep an eye on things. And I will have one of my servants bring you up something to eat. I shall return shortly."  
  
And with that he left. And poor Yugi just sat back on the floor starting to cry again.  
An hour or so have past with no sighn of the pharaohs returning yet; and little Yugi was just laying on the floor curled up in a tight little ball fast a sleep still making quite sobs.  
  
This time a different women came into the room with a big gold tray filled with delicious delights that had wonderfull smell wich woke Yugi from his crying nap. The women kneeld down in front of him as she placed the wonderful tray down infront of Yugi and backed away as she bowd to him.  
  
He rubbed one of his sleepy eyes with a yawn as he looked up at her.  
"Thankyou." He told her.  
She smiled "Oh don't thank me young one you should thank the pharaoh he picked everything and even made it himself only for you. He has never done that for anyone before." She finished.  
  
He looked at her with a little shock in his sleepy watery eyes.  
"He.He did?!?'  
She smiled once again"Yes my young one he did."  
"Why is he doing this for me?" He questioned her.  
  
She shrugged"I don't know but this is the first time I've seen him do something for anybody.  
You must have something to deal with it."  
  
"Me!?" He questioned as he raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes I think you may just have a soft spot on the pharaoh yet!" She smiled.  
  
Yugi took his focus back on the ground after she said that.  
  
"Well anyway he told me to bring this up to you. And once you have had your fill you can lay in his bed if you wish when you get tired. But I can see you allready took a nap." She said with a soft giggle.  
  
Yugi just smiled at her back when she did.  
Then with that she finally left him to him self to enjoy his first decent meal.  
Wich Yugi was examining every inch of it.  
  
"Wow I can't believe the pharaoh did this just for me." He told himself with a tired voice. But with the hint of a little smile showing as he was smelling each piece of food in his hand.  
  
More time has past and Yugi had made his tummy happy for the first decent time of eating a fullfilling meal. He let out a little sigh of comfort as he sat on the floor.  
  
A few minutes later the doors crept open with but Yami this time.  
Yugi quickly stood up.  
And the pharaoh just smiled and laughed at the boy when he walked up to him as he saw that the tray was half eaten.  
  
"I see you had your fill." He smiled as he looked down at the tray.  
Little Yugi just looked down as he blushed when the pharaoh commented.  
  
"Oh no need to thank me I would only want the best from and for you" he explained as he stepped closer to little Yugi.  
  
Yugi took a step back when he asked"Wha.What do you mean?"  
  
"Well since you are going to be living with me from now on I don't want you to starve or anything now; now do I? He questioned as he placd his hands once again on the boys shoulders.  
  
"No.No I guess not." He stammerd.  
  
Yami walked up closer to him once more almost to where their bodies were touching when Yami smilled then said"Well i'm glad that we first agree on something."  
  
Yugi started to sweat and shake a little as the pharaoh came up against him then and he questioned"Wha.What are trying to do?"   
  
The pharaoh just placed a soft finger on his lips softly as he shushed the boy.  
Then he planted a couple of tickling with his toungea played kisses on the boys neck as he held his shoulders.  
  
The pharaoh side."I'm sorry if I made you feel uncormfortable." He said when he apologized.  
  
"I.Iam sorry my pharaoh it's just that."  
He was caught off.  
  
"I know you've never done this. Neither have and I have never felt this way about anyone before since my mother died when I was really young and never cared for anyone since. But for some reason I just cant get my mind off you. I understand."  
"And you probably allready heard about my other personal slave I had before ."  
He started to giggle.  
  
"Don't worry." He continued to giggle as he coverd his mouth.  
"I bet the get guard that I had send you up here with told you that."  
"He allways says that to new people that come to work for me in the palace.  
Don't worry about that." He stated to finish while holding his giggles in.  
"I have never had a personal slave before. You are my first and will be my   
only.  
  
And with that the pharaoh turned around and started to leave.   
"I'm going to go change for tonight I shall be back shortly." Was the   
the last thing he said when he left out the room closing the doors once more to keep Yugi inside.  
  
Yugi then started to think to himself as he continued standing where he was...  
\\ I didn't mean to upset him. He was being very genorous to me. But he did do something that  
I didn't like and I had to make a stand to it. Well at least I can apologize by sleeping in bed with him tonight   
at least. Ra what am I thinking?!//  
  
Just as he was thinking that the pharaoh came back dressed in his silky robs that draged along the floor as   
he walked with the pure gold trimings at the end.  
  
\\ wow I wish I could sleep in those.// Yugi thaught.  
  
Yami just walked past him this time with out saying a word till he sat on the bed.  
"You can sleep in here with me tonight if you wish or you can sleep in your own corridors  
next door."  
  
Yugi thaught to himself for a minute while he watched the pharaoh get into his silky sheets.  
"I.I will sleep with you tonight my pharaoh if that is what you wish for me to do."  
  
Yami was now sitting up with his covers over him. He then smiled then waved to Yugi to go in.  
Wich he pastedly did. He walked over to the other side so he wouldn't have to crawl over on   
top of him.   
  
Then Yami had lifted up the sheets so Yugi could slide in.And he could sence the   
light satisfying smells that came from the silks and from the pharaohs body as well.  
  
Soon after the pharaoh then let out a little chuckle once Yugi had laid down a bit way from him.  
"You can just crawl over me next time. Don't worry I wont mind. Even if I were sleeping ."  
  
With that Yugi just stutturd a little "o.ok" before sleep finally took him over once again as he   
he continued to smell the light fragrances coming to is nose again.  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Ok thats enough for now!!  
  
Yami: AWWWWWW! C'mon it was just geting good!!  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!! *Yugi blushes*  
  
Yami: *Winks* 


End file.
